1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a process for making fluoroiodoalkanes. The present disclosure further relates to methods for pretreating and regenerating catalysts used in a process for making fluoroiodoalkanes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trifluoroiodomethane (CF3I) and pentafluoroiodoethane (C2F5I) have been used as synthesis intermediates in preparing fluorinated compounds. Trifluoroiodomethane is also being considered as a substitute fire extinguishing agent for trifluorobromomethane and as a refrigerant with low global warming potential in blends with hydrofluorocarbons.
Trifluoroiodomethane and pentafluoroiodoethane can be prepared by reacting iodine with trifluoromethane (CF3H), pentafluoroethane (CF3CF2H) or trifluoroacetic acid (CF3COOH) over a solid catalyst in the presence or absence of oxygen. Oxygen has been co-fed in such reactions to reduce the level and/or rate of catalyst deactivation resulting from the formation of carbon on the surface of the catalyst. However, co-feeding of oxygen has not been completely effective in preventing catalyst deactivation. Another problem encountered with the catalyst is the lengthy induction period required to reach reaction steady state.
It would be desirable to have a process for making iodofluoroalkanes in which a reduced level and/or rate of catalyst deactivation is exhibited. It would further be desirable to have a process for catalyst pretreatment so that the induction period is shortened. Furthermore, due to the easy catalyst deactivation during reaction, it would be most desirable to have a process to regenerate used catalyst so that its original activity is restored.